Conventionally, an electronic device that compresses and divides a file and then transfers the divided files to an external device has been known (refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-108635    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-067277    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-011119